Cuando me enamoro
by Annie Luna
Summary: Todos los Jedi saben que el Código es importante, pero... ¿Cuantos lo han seguido? Anakin no es ninguno de ellos, Ahsoka casi lo rompe y ¿que pasa con Katooni y con Petro? de por si ellos son muy unidos. Después de todo Jedi o no, las hormonas atacan igual. Two-Shot! PD: basada en la cancion de Enrique Inglesias y Juan Luis Guerra


**Antes de subir el prox capítulo de Regreso… quise prepararlos (?) y dejarlos con este pequeño Two-Shot!... ¿será necesario que diga que Star Wars: The Clone Wars no pertenece? De todas formas ya lo dije… así que… bueno el Fic ;D**

* * *

><p>Katooni se encontraba en su habitación meditando, los últimos días no entendía nada de lo que ocurría con ella, Ganodi, su gran amiga la encontraba extraña, después de todo no era normal viniendo de ella, el querer colocarse siempre junto a Petro en los entrenamientos… no en definitiva no era normal, en especial siendo que los Jedi no podían formar lazos.<p>

- Esto no puede seguir así –murmuro para ella misma algo frustrada- necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora… -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto que justo se abría

- Te estaba buscando –le dijo a modo de saludo Petro, causando que la chica lo mirara sorprendida- recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento con Ahsoka… la derrotare en un duelo, ya verás

- No creo que puedas hacerlo –reconoció Katooni mientras el muchacho la miraba ofendido- Ahsoka tiene más experiencia que tú en los duelos, aunque reconozco que se lo pondrás difícil, después de todo… haz mejorado mucho –su amigo sonrió en agradecimiento- pero no significa que debas confiarte

- Lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes –respondió sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga- es más te dedicare la victoria –le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Zatt, sin darse cuenta que Katooni se ponía algo nerviosa

- Es oficial… -suspiro- necesito hablar con alguien y quizás Ahsoka pueda ayudarme

* * *

><p>- Katooni –saludo la joven Togruta mientras se alejaba de la ventana- no te esperaba tan pronto… ¿ocurre algo malo?<p>

- No sé, si sea malo Padawan Tano –reconoció ella- estoy muy confundida y quería saber si podías ayudarme

- Quizás yo no sea la adecuada –se cruzó de piernas sentada en una de las colchonetas- el Maestro Yoda o el Maestro Windu serían más adecuados para…

- No es nada relacionado con la fuerza Ahsoka –la corto la niña- es algo más de mujer, si digámoslo así

- Comprendo –le sonrió con ternura- ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Él? –pregunto nerviosa y algo sonrojada- ¿Por qué piensas que… -Ahsoka levanto una ceja- bien… es que últimamente eh sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de Petro y…

- ¿Petro? Eso es adorable –la interrumpió ella con ojitos brillantes- ¿hay algo más? Digo como para no darte una idea equivocada

- Bueno… -dudo- hace poco fue a verme a mi cuarto y… -la Padawan de Anakin abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡no! No es lo que tú piensas, vino a recordarme que el entrenamiento de hoy es contigo y me dijo que te retaría y que me dedicaría la victoria… luego me guiño un ojo y se fue con Zatt

- ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento? –le pregunto de forma neutral

- Un poco nerviosa, pero agradecida de que me quisiera dedicar la victoria a mí –respondió algo perdida

- Escucha con atención Katooni –le dijo Ahsoka- como todo Jedi no soy una experta en estos temas, ya que desobedecen al Código –Katooni se asustó- no te asustes, tranquila… mira por lo que tú me cuentas y por lo que yo eh notado cuando les eh enseñado –suspiro en definitiva eso no sería fácil- te gusta y no solamente como amigo

- ¡¿Qué?! –grito ella roja como la grana- eso es imposible… y completamente absurdo… Petro y yo solo somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde que llegamos al Templo y… que me gusten sus ojos no significa nada….

- Si tú dices que eso no significa nada –se burló la futura Dama Jedi- enamorarte es normal y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando se es miembro de la Orden no puedes formar lazos, pero aun así y que me mate un Droide de Protocolo si me equivoco –la niña se rio- todos los Caballeros y Damas Jedi han tenido sentimientos mayores que lo permitido por otra persona… el truco… es que en el Templo no solo nos enseñan a manejar la fuerza, sino que también a controlar nuestros sentimientos…

- Pero… rompería el Código –murmuro- es algo sagrado no puedo… no puedo sentir esto

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad… también conocí a un chico –comenzó la mayor- es un humano y cuando lo vi, me pareció alguien sumamente arrogante… de hecho no lo soportaba

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? –pregunto interesada mientras se sentaba al frente de Ahsoka

- Comenzamos a conversar de la Guerra y nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos ser buenos amigos –miro directo a los ojos azules de la niña- le salve la vida 2 veces, la primera de unos Droides y luego de Guardia Letal –ambas se estremecieron ligeramente- creía que el sentía lo mismo que yo… cuando volvimos a la nave y se fue, me di cuenta que no lo quería solo como mi amigo. Sentía algo por él y no podía decírselo

- ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto al 100% metida en la historia

- Con el Maestro Skywaler y Kenobi… fuimos a Onderon –continuo- y ahí lo encontramos… se había enamorado de otra mujer

- Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad- debió haber sido muy duro

- Solo un poco, después de todo todavía tenía una misión que cumplir –le restó importancia- y llegado el momento su vida dependió de mi… y no pude salvarla –se pasa una mano por la cara- la frustración de ese amigo fue tal… que no pude hablar con él hasta el fin de la Guerra de los Clones (*), que perdiera a la mujer que amaba fue solo mi culpa… luego fue él quien personalmente vino a verme aquí en el Templo… y le rogué que me perdonara

- ¿Qué le dijo él? –volvió a preguntar interesada

- Que no tenía nada que perdonarme, porque había hecho lo que podía y que el resto no estaba en mis manos –luego sonrió- dijo y te cito textual: "fue la voluntad de la fuerza o alguna tontería así de la que hablan ustedes los Jedi"

- ¿Qué hizo usted?

- Perdí el control de mi misma –reconoció un poco avergonzada- en la mitad de uno de los pasillos me lance a sus brazos y lo bese

- Pero y el Código… la Orden es nuestra vida –le recordó con rencor

- Supe desde el primer momento que estaba mal –suspiro- pero no puede evitarlo… y bueno… estamos juntos desde entonces

- El Consejo no va a permitirlo –medido ella- si se enteran te expulsaran

- Ya lo saben –asumió ella- cuando me convierta en Dama Jedi, dejare la Orden, al igual que mi Maestro

- ¿Dejarla? ¿Por qué?

- Rompí el Código, pero logre hacer un trato con el Consejo, fue difícil, pero lo logre, bajo la condición de que cuando la Orden y la fuerza me necesitaran, a pesar de todo acudiría a su llamado

- Ósea seguirás en misiones… ¿no?

- Y si la fuerza lo desea tendré un Padawan –sonrió ella- por eso te recomiendo que identifiques lo que sientes y lo medites… si la fuerza dice que terminaran juntos así será… por más vueltas que de… si la fuerza no lo quiere… se pasara y podrás seguir con todo tal como antes

- Padawan Tano ¿podemos pasar? –pregunto Zatt quien estaba al lado de Petro- oh ¿volvemos después?

- Claro que no –respondió la aludida- comenzaremos en unos minutos, con Katooni ya terminamos ¿cierto? ¿todo claro?

- Como la fuerza –le dijo ella sonriendo- ahora con su permiso me retiro –hizo una reverencia

- Espera ¿no te quedaras con nosotros? –le pregunto Petro mientras sujetaba su brazo y lo acariciaba de forma inconsciente

- Ganodi y yo tenemos practica con la Maestra Reidat (**) –le respondió emocionada la niña con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera- nos enseñara nuevos movimientos con el sable de luz

- Y nos regañara sino llegamos a tiempo –apareció de la nada Ganodi- apurémonos… dicen que la única persona que la ha hecho enfadar y ha vivido para contarlo es el Maestro Skywalker

- Es verdad –musito Ahsoka- lo eh visto con mis propios ojos

- Pero no se me olvida que tienes una victoria que regalarme –le susurro Katooni en el oído- hablaremos luego –y ahora fue ella quien le guiño un ojo dejándolo nervioso a la par de Ganodi quien tiraba de ella para llevársela

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Zatt contrariado

- No tengo idea –le contesto Petro con una sonrisa de enamorado que causo que Ahsoka lo molestara toda la clase

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años y Petro no pudo dedicarle su victoria a Katooni ya que Ahsoka le dio una paliza, si puede que fuera el enamorado de su futura Padawan, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría ganar. Ahora luego de que terminara su entrenamiento Petro se dirigía a enfrentarse al Consejo… había llegado el momento de dar las pruebas.<p>

- ¿Nervioso? –le pregunto su Maestra, Barris Offee- todo estará bien

- Si, lo sé –respondió algo ido- es solo que siento que me falta algo…

- ¿Algo o alguien? –pregunto con sorna la Miriliana, Ahsoka le había comentado su conversación con Katooni y ella había notado que al parecer era mutuo

- No… no sé de qué me hablas Maestra –respondió sonrojado hasta la medula

- Por supuesto que lo sabes –lo reto- solo estas triste porque tú querida Katooni no estará presente para verte realizar las pruebas

- Ella es solo mi amiga –miro hacia otro lado- además, fue ella quien quiso aceptar esa estúpida misión en Kiros, en vez de quedarse aquí en el Templo conmigo cuando se lo pedí…

- Es hora muchacho –lo corto Anakin, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- sé que es inevitable pensar en la chica que amas, pero debes concentrarte… sino… la pobre de Barris tendrá que aguantarte otro año y Katooni estará muy decepcionada

- Es increíble que ella se haya convertido en Dama Jedi antes que yo me convirtiera en Caballero –susurro con rencor

* * *

><p>- Maestra –llamo Katooni- ¿crees que Petro lo haya conseguido?<p>

- Eso tenlo por seguro –la tranquilizo Ahsoka- ¿se lo dirás?

- Puede que lo haga algún día –así era, puede que cuando Petro dejara de estar enfadado y asumiera que el día que viajaba hacia Kiros no la beso por error (***)… ella tal vez se lo diría o puede que incluso nunca lo hiciera- todo depende de la voluntad de la fuerza

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno admito que me costó un poco escribirlo… después de todo no se expresan muy bien las personalidades de los personajes… <strong>

**(*) En esta historia no ocurre la Orden 66, ya que la Guerra concluye cuando los Jedi deciden abandonarla y liberar a los clones, a la par de que el ejército Droide es desactivado, todos los planetas de ambas alianzas se ven obligados a firmar un acuerdo de paz. Para más detalles consultar mi fic Regreso**

**(**) Zendaya Reidat es un personaje que yo invente y si quieren saber más sobre ella, lean Regreso :D**

**(***) Por si no se entendió, me refería a que cuando Katooni estaba por subir a la nave, para dirigirse a Kiros, Petro la sujeto del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, luego si disculpo y lo catalogo como un impulso.**

**En la segunda parte, veremos el reencuentro de los 2 adultos jóvenes y puede que se aclare todo… ya saben "Todo depende de la voluntad de la fuerza"**


End file.
